Canonical Timeline
Dragon Ages and Lifespans During the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, six years from the eve of the brightest night, Clay says that they (meaning himself and the other Dragonets of Destiny) are a year from being fully grown''But although he was the biggest of the dragonets, they were still a year away from being full grown, and Kestrel towered over him.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy, meaning that dragonets of the Pyrrhian tribes are fully grown once they are seven years old. During the first chapter of The Lost Continent, Luna asks Blue what they should do for her last day as a dragonet''“So?” Luna said, taking one of his talons in hers. “My last day as a dragonet! What are we going to do?”'' - Chapter One, The Lost Continent; SilkWings grow their wings and silk at six years of age. It can be assumed that, because of this, the age of adulthood is six years in Pantala instead of the seven in Pyrrhia. Tui has stated on the Scholastic forums that there is no direct correlation between dragon and human ages; these are considered to be adult ages because it is when the dragon in question has reached their adult size.There isn’t a direct correlation, like “three human years to every dragon year” or anything like that. Seven is considered adult only because that’s when they reach their full size and their growth rate slows down (although they keep growing a little bit every year, like lizards do). But one reason I like writing about dragons is that I don’t have to pin them to a particular age that we have human associations with—I didn’t want readers thinking “fourteen-year-olds are capable of this, seventeen-year-olds can do that, hey these dragons should be at home doing their algebra homework.” They’re big mythical creatures with superpowers—I want them to feel a little ageless so you can imagine them however you want, and they can run around saving the world their own way. - Tui Tuesday: SilkWings! Timeline -12 TBN *The War of SandWing Succession begins."Haven't enough dragons died for your war?" snarled Hvitur, wincing at the pain in his jaws. "All of Pyrrhia has suffered for the last twelve years. The prophecy says -" - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy -6 TBN *Deathbringer is born.And why make a four-year-old dragonet kill him? - Winglets: Assassin -2 TBN *'Several months before' the start of Winglets: Assassin, Queen Battlewinner leaves public view and her daughter, Greatness becomes her mouthpiece''On the other talon, Greatness wasn't really the queen; she was the queen's daughter and her mouthpiece. No one had seen Queen Battlewinner herself since she'd abruptly disappeared from public view several months before. Maybe she'd be there, hidden and listening, but maybe not.'' - Winglets: Assassin. *Winglets: Assassin takes place. The Eve of the Brightest Night (0 TBN) *Asha and Hvitur are killed while retrieving the eggs. *Princess Burn smashes the SkyWing egg from the prophecy''"Unless... the brightest night is tomorrow..."'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy; the eggshells are found by Kestrel. The Brightest Night (0 TBN) *The Dragonets of Destiny, Clay, Starflight, Glory, Tsunami and Sunny, hatch under the mountain. 6 TBN *The first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy takes place. *Clay states that he is a year from being fully grown, and it is two years from the day that the Dragonets of Destiny will fulfill the prophecy. 8 TBN *The year in which the dragonet prophecy was supposed to be fulfilled."In eight years, the Talons of Peace will come looking for five dragonets." - Webs, Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy Events Without Accurate Times *Vengeance and Slaughter are both at least six years older than Deathbringer, meaning they hatched in -12 TBN or earlier. *Greatness has taken the Queen's place by -2 TBN, meaning she is at least two years older than the Dragonets of Destiny and is likely older. Notes and Inaccuracies *Webs states on the eve of the brightest night that the Talons of Peace will come looking for the dragonets in eight years, despite the fact that this would put them into adulthood. This may mean that the age of adulthood is higher than the age that growth slows. References Category:Worldbuilding